SAY
by Pooki Ze Great
Summary: ***!!!***new author's note***!!!***So we all know that Merry was wed with Estella Bolger right? But nobody ever said he wanted to. M/P
1. My First Love The Last Time

SAY, by Pooki Ze Great  
Pairing: M/P  
  
Warning: (For all the gay incest hobbit porn-hating people out there) This is gay incest hobbit porn... and so if you don't like gay incest hobbit porn, you really shouldn't keep reading. go look at elf porn or something.  
  
Feedback: Sure, but no flames, or I will bite you really really hard. Be afraid... be sort of afraid.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR & its characters, Merry, Pippin and Frodo would be up in my room with me right now, and I would be doing something far more enjoyable than writing this (fun as this is). In other words... I DON'T!  
  
Summary: So we all know that Merry and Estella Bolger were wed, right? But who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Rating: I dunno, R? Well how about this, if you know the differences between little boys and little girls, and how babies come about, then I'm pretty sure you're okay to read this.  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy (as fair warning for you all, by the end it will not be a happy ending.)  
  
A/N: This got inspired by the way I wrote a story I'm doing on ff.net right now called 'The Brilliant Dance', where I find a song which makes me think of something, and put a quote from it at the beginning of each chapter. SO yes, here you go. Oh yeah, it's my first time writing gay incest hobbit porn so, uhhh, gimmie a break if it sucks ass. I mean, dudes, I'm a friggin virgin, if something is wrong with the way something works, then just tell me, I wouldn't know.. Poor me. Erlack, well here's the story, chapter one.  
  
Another A/N: I know most of this doesn't really make sense, with living and Frodo and ARGH too many things, but I don't care, this are just my ramblings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gone are the days when I was young and free, the future I can see. Gone are the days of precious love relied on, and leaned on. So many days of sleepless nights by your side, and why oh why? I never thought it would be like this: My first love, the last time." -The Corrs, 'Say'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo sighed. Merry had just changed his mind for the fifth time about what color plates he wanted.  
  
"Or how about a nice sort of sky blue, Frodo? What d'you think?"  
  
Frodo shrugged, knowing there was no use in talking.  
  
"You're right, the green is much bette-" Merry was cut off by a cold voice from the hallway.  
  
"You know what I think? I think you sound like a bleedin' lass, goin' on about this stupid wedding." Merry spun around in the chair to see his cousin & best friend Pippin glaring at him, green eyes flaming with a cold fire.  
  
His brow furrowed, something must be wrong. "Pip. are you alright?"  
  
Pippin blinked and stayed in the shadow of the doorway, knowing if he stepped into the light his cousins would see his eyes, full of tears. Amazingly, he managed to keep his voice steady and scathing when he replied. "I'm alright, it's you who's all buggered up in the head. Goin' on like that about your dumb wedding, you're being more dim about this whole bit than Estella, and that's saying a lot." Pippin observed the look of anguish he had caused his cousin with his cutting remarks and couldn't take it anymore. He ran off to his room and locked the door; burying his face in the pillows, he cried silently for hours until he was asleep. It wasn't his fault, stupid Merry...  
  
But no, Merry wasn't stupid, he was smart and lovely, and funny, and everything about him was just so horribly right.  
  
The truth was, Pippin didn't want Merry to have any lasses... He wanted Merry to have him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo looked at Merry's face worriedly, watching his cousin stare at the spot where a few short seconds ago Pip had stood.  
  
Frodo silently cursed the young Took, not only for upsetting poor Merry, so unaware of the feelings Pip had for him, but also because Pip might have given himself away this time.  
  
Yes, Frodo had known of Pip's feelings for Merry for a few years now. One night, when he supposed Pip must've had a bit too much to drink, he sat Frodo down and told him that for months he had been thinking of Merry in much more than just a friendly way. Frodo had been slightly surprised, but not really. Pippin was, after all, a Took.  
  
When Pip discovered what he had told Frodo about while inebriated, he was terrified, but Frodo knew enough to keep it secret.  
  
Both of them had waited, hoping Merry would also tell Frodo something of that sort, but tat conversation never came about, and when Merry and Estella had told them the news, Pippin was heartbroken.  
  
Frodo noticed that more and more often his young cousin would go out and wander the woods and fields all day, then lock himself in his room all night. Most days Pip didn't even eat 6 meals anymore, and Frodo got continuously more concerned.  
  
'Oh Merry,' he thought, 'when will you ever see?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, in bed next to his wife-to-be, Meriadoc Brandybuck, future Master of Buckland, had one of the most wonderful, vivid dreams of his life.  
  
**They shared another deep kiss, and Merry caressed his cheek, feeling the smooth, soft skin. His hands glided down his slender body and grasped his back, pulling his cousin's warm naked body closer to his.  
  
**He let his hands move down further and further down till he had one on Pip's cock (A/N I HATE THAT FRIGGIN WORD, SORRY!), and the other toying with his young cousin's sack.  
  
**He himself grew more excited as he felt mor ethan heard Pippin's quickened breathing and slight moan at Merry's roving hands.  
  
**Merry softly kissed the light brown curls on his cousin's head, and gave a slight, surprised yelp of pleasure as Pippin's hands moved down and playfully bit at his nipples.  
  
**He brought Pip's face back up to his and gazed into his eyes, giving a final, chaste kiss before he releas-**  
  
Merry sat up abruptly and awoke with a jolt, causing Estella to turn over and mumble something incoherent in her sleep.  
  
Merry looked at his fiancee and realised how very, very wrong that dream had been.  
  
Pip was his cousin! His male cousin. He had just had the most wonderful dream of his life about his MALE COUSIN!!!  
  
He walked in a daze to the bathroom, mind racing.  
  
Right or wrong, if he didn't... "relieve himself" of the pressure the dream had caused, he'd go mad.  
  
And so it began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Suggestions? Anything? No flames though, if you don't like gay incest hobbit porn well, I warned you, you really shouldn't have read this, now should you? 


	2. But If He Says That He Loves Me

Say by Pooki Ze Great CHAPTER 2  
  
Pairing: M/P  
  
Warning: (For all the gay incest hobbit porn-hating people out there) This is gay incest hobbit porn... and so if you don't like gay incest hobbit porn, you really shouldn't keep reading. go look at elf porn or something.  
  
Feedback: Sure, but no flames, or I will bite you really really hard. Be afraid... be sort of afraid.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, Merry, Pippin and me would be having a threesome right now, but I don't, so leave me alone.  
  
Summary: So we all know that Merry and Estella Bolger were wed, right? But who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Rating: I dunno, R? Well how about this, if you know the differences between little boys and little girls, and how babies come about, then I'm pretty sure you're okay to read this.  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy (as fair warning for you all, by the end it will not be a happy ending.)  
  
A/N: This got inspired by the way I wrote a story I'm doing on ff.net right now called 'The Brilliant Dance', where I find a song which makes me think of something, and put a quote from it at the beginning of each chapter. SO yes, here you go. Oh yeah, it's my first time writing gay incest hobbit porn so, uhhh, gimmie a break if it sucks ass. I mean, dudes, I'm a friggin virgin, if something is wrong with the way something works, then just tell me, I wouldn't know.. Poor me. Erlack, well here's the story, chapter two.  
  
Another A/N: I know most of this doesn't really make sense, with living and Frodo and ARGH too many things, but I don't care, this are just my ramblings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But if he say say says that he loves me, I can cry, I an smile. But if he say say says that he needs me, there's a light, there's a light, light for me." -The Corrs, 'Say'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day after that fateful dream, Merry slowly made his way over to Frodo's for more planning.  
  
He tried to concentrate on the late morning's sun, or on the few scattered white clouds drifting leisurely through the sky.  
  
He had sworn to himself that he would not think those thoughts for his poor young cousin, who would probably be absolutely horrified at the dream he had had.  
  
He was just starting to forget himself again, and going over the finer details of the dream in his mind when suddenly he noticed the dream's cneter, his cousin, standing at the side of the road, leaning on a fence, and searching, it seemed, for answers in the bright blue sky.  
  
Merry admired his cousin's slender body, soft looking, shining curls, and wonderfully bright green eyes gazing out over the fields he was at the edge of.  
  
But today those eyes seemed to be overshadowed by a cloud far darker and greater of size than those in the peaceful sky.  
  
Merry remembered once again the happenings at Frodo's yesterday, and decided that he was lucky Pip'd been off in his head, otherwise he'd've most likely ran away before Merry had a chance to speak with him.  
  
'But this time he'd definitely have some very good reasons to run from you, wouldn't he Meriadoc,' a nasty voice hissed in his head, sending flashbacks of that terribly wonderful dream running anew in Merry's mind.  
  
He shook himself quickly. No, there wasn't possibly a way he could know about that. It was something else, and Merry had a duty as his friend and cousin to find out what was wrong with his poor *beautiful* cousin.  
  
He snuck up quietly behind Pip and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Pip's chest and hugging the young Took close to him.  
  
But Pippin was wiggling frantically in an attempt to get away, and when certain thoughts came not from his mind, but from other parts of his body, he spun his cousin around instead and held him lightly by the shoulders, ready to tighten his grip at the slightest sign of an attempted getaway.  
  
"Oh, M-Merry," Pip stuttered," I had thought you were someone else. Trying to a-attack me..." He blushed at the obvious lie. For how long had he watched Merry from afar? He had known exactly how it would feel to be pressed against it.  
  
Merry gazed seriously into Pippin's bright red face, worried. He looked much skinnier than the last time they had had a long talk, which now that merry thought about it, was over a month ago. Had he really been so caught up in Estella and the wedding to have neglected his best friend for so long? But oh well, the past is the past, and now he had to make it right.  
  
"Pip love," and here they both blushed slightly at the casual use of the word, "what's wrong?"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, bright green melding with grey-blue for what seemed like an eternity until Pip decided he couldn't keep his secret any longer.  
  
"What is wrong, Meriadoc Brandybuck, is that I am horribly in love with you and have been for all these years you've chased skirts, and now you're getting married so I'll never have you... That's what's wrong." And with that Pippin pressed his lips against Merry's in a desperate, hungry, yet still (as was his way), innocent kiss before jumping away over the fence and running wildly far into the fields, bitterly hoping against hope that he would never have to face his cousin again.  
  
Merry stood there, shocked, staring at the place where Pip'd been, with a million thoughts running through his head.  
  
He was still standing, still as stone, hands still outstretched, a few minutes later when life seemed to rush back into him. "And I you, Peregrin Took. And I you."  
  
With that he ran to Frodo's, passing the scenery by with a blur, until he finally burst in through the door to find Frodo at the kitchen table where only yesterday they had sat and talked.  
  
Frodo looked up at this cousin of his who had just ran in, standing at the doorway, chest heaving and hair hanging in his eyes, with worry and joy mingled in the expression on his face.  
  
And then finally Merry began to say the words Frodo and Pippin had waited for for those few long years, and gave up hope of ever hearing when he asked for Estella's hand:  
  
"Frodo, I've something to tell you and you must swear to not speak of this to a soul."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next week or so... Yes and um, review, cause you love me. :) 


	3. With A Full Glass And An Empty Heart

SAYby Pooki Ze Great  
Summary: So we all know that Merry and Estella Bolger wed, but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings... or any of its characters. That all belongs to Tolkien, but I am planning on summoning him up at a seance and trying to trade them for 16 lemon pixie sticks. Until then, I only own myself, and Kara&Tizzy, as they are my bitches. Heh. Just so they don't sue me, I dun really own them either. *tear*  
  
Rating: Once again, if your mummy and daddy have told you the truth of how you really come about (suprisingly, they did NOT find you in a cabbage patch) I am pretty sure you're ok to read this.  
  
Chapter: 3/8  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
  
Feedback: *little girl voice* Onwee if they're noiiiice.....  
  
A/N: I know that most of this doesn't make sense, but I don't care so neither should you and if you do well.... *sticks her tongue out at you* Mweeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"With a full glass and an empty heart I search for something to occupy my mind." -The Corrs, 'Radio'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo held his aching head in his hands, mind racing.  
  
How did he and his cousins always manage to get into such complicated situations?  
  
So Merry had finally realised that he was in love with Pippin, which under normal circumstances would have been wonderful, but they were not under normal circumstances, and in reality, there was something preventing this from being all around fantastic: Estella. She had been after Merry since even before he had started to date, and Frodo was fairly sure she would not take kindly to her fiance's revelation.  
  
If Frodo's mind was racing, Merry's was a chattering, tap-dancing, juggling monkey on speed. Suddenly he fully realised why he had never stayed with one lass for long until Estella. All these years, he had aimlessly chased around these girls who he later discovered he never really felt for, not until now realising that the one he wanted was the one who had always been there with him. And Frodo had known all along... why hadn't they ever told him?  
  
Frodo raised his eyes from the pretense of studying the cracks in the wooden table his elbows rested on and broke the silence.  
  
"Meriadoc, I believe that along with inheriting your newfound love's feelings, you have now aqquired his wonderful timing."  
  
They would have burst into laughter at this good-natured crack had it not been for Estella's bursting in through the front door, not a bit unlike Merry had a half hour before, though judging by the mask of fury and pain which contorted her normally beautiful face, she was in quite a different mood.  
  
Tears spilt down her cheeks and onto her lacy, forest-green trimmed white dress as she spoke, deliberately and cuttingly.  
  
"You kissed Peregrin Took. You kissed your cousin."  
  
At this simple statement, shock rushed upon Frodo and Merry's faces. How could she have known?  
  
"S-S-Sam and Rosie's little girl told me. She had been picking flowers at the roadside when she saw you sneak up upon him. You grabbed him from behind and h-held him to you," her face screwed up in disgust, "and he spoke of his love for you and k-kissed you... And you did not seem to object one bit.  
  
Merry winced at the frosty, sharp edge to her voice- normally so bright and filled with laughter ready to burst forth- as if her words had slapped him across the face, which he felt as though were true.  
  
A pang of guilt struck his heart as he realised the ordeal he had put this innocent girl- this girl who loved him as fiercely as he loved Pippin- through.  
  
Estella kept glaring at him, blue eyes as cold as steel and piercing as an elven-arrow.  
  
"No matter," she spoke again, softly and deadly cold, slowly forming the words upon her bow-shaped lips. "I shall rid you of this... burden." And as she spoke she selected the dullest kitchen knife on Frodo's counter and fingered it thoughtfully, a mad grin suddenly springing lopsidedly onto her face as she turned and ran, driven by the need to destroy the one thing which was stopping her from finally posessing her love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin shivered. His head pulsed and throbbed as did the rest of his body once he became aware of it.  
  
Blinking, he tried to make his eyes adjust to the dimming light. Where was he? He looked up at the tree he held for support.  
  
Tree.  
  
Trees.  
  
Woods.  
  
Of course.  
  
He had run through the fields and into the woods after he had kissed Merry, thoughts of doom and a life sentence of loneliness hanging upon him. He had ran until he found one of the places he had Merry had used to hide out at when they were young, enjoying the stolen crops of the day.  
  
There he had passed out from physical and emoitional exhaustion at the foot of the giant tree they had used to sit under, laughing and telling the stories little boys tell, often altered to make themselves appear better than they were.  
  
He gingerly felt his left cheek and bottom lip before wincing and pulling away.  
  
He had fallen numerous times, and been cut by the fields of wheat he had run through. He was also relatively sure that the way he was limping was not a good sign.  
  
He took a few ragged breaths through his parched throat and began to make his way to a pond not far away, unaware of the angered footsteps which had just began to hunt him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR SHALL BE UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS!  
  
To give you an idea of the mood of the next chapter, its quote is "I cry when angels deserve to die." System Of A Down, 'Chop Suey' 


	4. I Cry When Angels Deserve To Die

Say by Pooki Ze Great  
Summary: So we all know that Merry and Estella Bolger wed, but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
****Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, but NOW I own Norah Jones, 'Come Away With Me'; T.A.T.U, '200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane'; and Coldplay, 'A Rush Of Blood To The Head', and be happy about it, cos with a bunch of new music, shall come a bunch of new stories!!!!****  
  
Rating: Well, just so long as you know that the only cooties you'll get from the opposite sex is lice or crabs, you can read it.  
  
Chapter: 4/8  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
  
Feedback: Yes please, and some watermelon-flavored, phallic-shaped lollipops on the side.  
  
A/N: IN CASE YOU'RE LAZY, AND DIDN'T READ THE DISCLAIMER, I BOUGHT THREE NEW CDS TODAY, AND I AM HAPPY, WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (TRYING TO EXPAND HER FREAKIN HORIZIONS, FIND SOME INSPIRATION, YA KNOW?) Yup. Just thought you should know.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I cry when angels deserve to die." -System Of A Down, 'Chop Suey'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Merry stood, stunned, for afew minutes, before Estella's intentions hit him with their full force.  
  
Luckily for him, Frodo had kept his head the whole time and already had a plan.  
  
"Merry. Merry... MERRY!" He screamed into his ear, trying to make his cousin react.  
  
Merry blinked a few times, shaking his head roughly. As his eyes came into focus he saw Sam standing by the wall, watching him with worried eyes.  
  
"Sam," he whispered dazedly, "when did you get here?"  
  
"I'd been looking for Elanor (A/N: I dunno if that's his kids name, I think it is, but yeah I'm too lazy to go upstairs and look in the book, so if I'm wrong, get over it), and when I finally found her she had just finished speaking with Miss Estella, and when she left she looked awful mad, so I took Elanor back home as quick as I could, then ran over here to see Miss Estella storming away holding a knife, so I headed in here. Mr. Frodo told me the whole story."  
  
As Merry nodded slowly, Frod began to speak, urgently and quickly. "Listen to me Merry. Me and Sam are going to go look around and ask a few people if they've seen Estella, try to find her and came her down a bit. I want you to go try to find Pippin and warn him, get him away for a little while, until Estella is sedated, okay? Check out all your old hideouts and such, alright?"  
  
Merry agreed, and as he stepped out the door he had a sudden flashback of a pond he and Pip'd gone to when they were young. With that in mind, he headed down the road as Frodo and Sam went to search for Estella.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm hmm hmm.. Should I send out the fifth chapter? I have it written... Well, okay, I'll be nice and send it out. TOMORROW!!!!!! It's the climax of the story, and you guys all have to wait, ha ha! ~me~ 


	5. Where Once Was Light, Now Darkness Falls

Say by Pooki Ze Great  
  
Summary: So we all know Merry and Estella wed right. but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I would most likely have bought a lot more CDs tonight, as I would be stinking RICH! But I don't, so just three for me *tear*  
  
Rating: Well, if you nod knowingly when I speak of phallic-shaped popsicles, it's cool for you to read.  
  
Chapter: 5/8  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin, implied Frodo/Sam  
  
Feedback: Yes please, and some hot lesbian sex on the side.  
  
A/N: I know I suck, please don't remind me...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where once was light, now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more... Don't say- goodbye. Don't say- I didn't try..." -Gollum's Song  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Pip whimpered softly, dangling his legs in the small pool, shivering from both the sharply stinging cuts and the black cold of night.  
  
He cupped his hands together and filled them with water, drinking it down and lapping thirstily at his wet hands, when suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him.  
  
He sat there, paralyzed with fear, and sure that at any moment he would feel the cruel slice of a blade across his neck, but instead, something quite different graced it.  
  
"Merry," he exclaimed, turning around to face the lips which had pressed themselves lightly into the back of his neck.  
  
Joy overcame him as he saw not disgust and hatred on Merry's face, but love and longing instead, so much better than the bitter acceptance which he had hoped for.  
  
A few moments passed, filled with kissing and tight embraces, when suddenly Merry regained his wits.  
  
"Pip, we have to go. Now. Fast."  
  
"But Merry, why?" Pippin looked sadly up into Merry's eyes, breaking the little bit of resistance he had to the young hobbit's will with their wanton sorrow.  
  
Merry collapsed beside Pippin with a clumsy sort of grace, falling onto his knees in front of his love.  
  
"Pip, Estella found out. She's out looking for you ready to slice you into a million bits, and I could never stand to see you hurt, love."  
  
"Oh Merry, what could she possibly do?"  
  
"She has a knife Pip."  
  
"Oh please Merry? Please can't we stay here a little longer? I'm cut up so much, and I'm so very tired," Pippin coaxed softly, though the mischievous grin on his face and the dark sparkle dancing in his eyes suggested he had something quite different from sleeping in mind.  
  
Merry stared at Pippin, looking at him and desperately trying to harden his resolve, but it was no use.  
  
Pippin, seeing the strength drain out of his cousin's eyes, leaned forward and kissed him once more, deeply and hungrily, and pushed Merry down onto the soft grass, running his hands beneath Merry's shirt and over the front of his body, softly playing with the hard pink nubs underneath his shirt, and covering Merry's face in small fluttering kisses, the passion held for so long suddenly released in a frenzied fury.  
  
One thing led to another (as they often do), and soon they were making love by that pond where so many innocent childhood memories had been made, and the two friends, neither children nor innocent anymore, released their feelings (and various other words and liquids), in synch with each other, and Merry collapsed onto Pippin, both blissfully unaware of the angry eyes spying on them from the forest dark, waiting patiently for the right moment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Frodo and Sam walked dejectedly away from Sam's house, thanking Rosie for her help, and they sat on the gate by the road, trying to peer into the black night for any sign of Estella.  
  
"It's hopeless Mr. Frodo. We've been everywhere," Sam said, turning to Frodo and gazing sadly into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Sam," Frodo whispered into the darkness. "We'll just have to hope that Merry finds Pippin before it's too late."  
  
And there, on one of the desperately worried nights which Frodo and Sam had shared all too often in their lifetimes, a small display was made of the secret only they and the very, very, very observative knew, as Frodo squeezed Sam's hand softly, Sam noticing the tears in his eyes and kissing them away, unaware that these would be the first of many tears to be shed in the next bit of time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Merry lightly traced his fingers over the veins on Pippin's wrist, barely touching the sensitive skin.  
  
"Merry, do stop that," Pippin giggled. "It tickles too much."  
  
They lay there, naked, under a tree in the ebony night, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, with soft kisses, tentative touches, and many small bursts of laughter at the tiny things people notice when giddy from happiness.  
  
Merry noticed Pippin shiver slightly, and he frowned, shifting so he could look at his lover's face.  
  
"You're going to catch something," he said disapprovingly, "I'll go get some wood for a fire."  
  
And before Pippin could object, Merry had disappeared into the trees.  
  
Pippin sighed and lay back into the tree, exquisitely aware of the blackness encompassing him, and of Merry's fading footsteps, when suddenly he felt a sharp, searing pain slide into his back.  
  
He drew in breath to scream, but it caught in his mouth.  
  
He started spasming with the shock of the burning pain repeatedly ripping through his back, each time in a different place, until finally, blissful darkness fell over him entirely.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's three more chapters to come you guys! Don't forget about me man!  
  
Next chapter, speech a la psycho, courtesy of the hobbit who caused Pippin such pain, and a dramatic ending (or is it.) 


	6. Poor Lovely Creature

Say by Pooki Ze Great (missus_vicious@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: So we all know Merry and Estella wed right. but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Warning: Well, this chapter's kinda graphic, and um Merry/Estella... Not for weak stomached Pippin lovers... Not that I dun love Pippin, but I can take it... *poses like she's tough*  
  
Archiving: Um. I have no idea what that is...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, you would all be bowing down to me. Unfortunately I don't, so the only people who bow down to me are usually drunk.  
  
Rating: Well, if you nod knowingly when I speak of phallic-shaped lollipops, it's cool for you to read. In other words, it's something like R or NC-17, not sure which.  
  
Chapter: 6/8  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin, Merry/Estella  
  
Feedback: Please yes, I save it all and print it off and then feel like slightly less of a loser.  
  
Category: Romance/angst/tragedy  
  
A/N: Hey, I just thought I would say that the t.A.T.u cd goes really well with this story. If I had had it before then it would probably by mostly quotes off of that CD, instead I'll have to settle for two quotes each chapter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am human and I need to be loved, just like everyone else." -t.A.T.u, 'How Soon Is Now?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Merry stumbled through the pitch black, stopping beside the pond with a pile of wood in his arms.  
  
"I've got enough to last us all night Pip," he said with a sheepish grin on his face, setting the wood down.  
  
When there was no answer he just smiled wider, assuming he was asleep.  
  
"Pippin..." He walked over to the tree where Pippin lay and kissed him softly on the neck as he had before. "Mmm.... Pip you're deadly cold. I suppose I really should start that fire..." Merry continued his random chatter as he got the fire going, smiling widely with pride when he managed to get a log alight.  
  
"So Pip," he began, his voice unusually deep as it always was when he made attempts at seducing someone (attempts which were not often rejected). "What do you want to do now?" His voice went up ear-shatteringly high before dying off as he turned around and saw Pip.  
  
Merry ran over to him, opening and closing his mouth as he ran his hands over Pippin's still face.  
  
His eyes burned as they registered the deep jagged cuts covering Pippin's back, some going all the way through his delicate body.  
  
The skin, once so smooth and pale, was now covered in blood, torn at, with chunks of flesh wadded up and pushed to the sides of his body.  
  
Merry gasped when he saw the injustice which had been done to his lover's face. The eyes were gouged out and shredded up, the nose broken repeatedly, the lips cut up and split into a million shreds of flesh, with the bloody tongue hanging loosely from them, almost entirely cut off.  
  
In Pippin's hand was his member, and Merry dare not look down to see how it had been removed.  
  
Shaking with rage and despair, Merry ran his hands through Pippin's hair and softly caressed his cheek, one of the few things left unspoiled.  
  
"Hello Merry, a cold voice hissed from behind, making the distraught hobbit spin around, mouth agape as his hair stuck to the salty tears staining rivers down his cheeks.  
  
"No," he said softly, looking at the pleased expression on Estella's face.  
  
"Oh yes Merry," Estella smiled slightly, fingering the blood-coated knife she held in her left hand. "I saved you."  
  
Merry looked at Estella, a look of pain, shock, and disbelief in his eyes as he took in the large stains of Pippin's blood covering her trembling body.  
  
"I see you are still under that conjuring. faggot's spell. But no matter, I shall cure you. I shall have you for my own once again, my poor, lovely creature, my Merry."  
  
Estella knelt down in front of Merry's bent figure, wiping away tears with her thumb, delicately caressing his face.  
  
"Don't you see Merry? I love you more then that heathen ever could," she said, glancing coldly at the butchered body propped against the tree.  
  
"I am ever bit as... heathen... as he was Estella," Merry said, voice shaking with emotion, and eyes blank and without life, dark and cold as stone, boring into hers.  
  
"Oh really," she said laughingly, and she pressed herself against him, tongue deeply searching for his as she lightly ran her fingers down the length of his body and onto his member, stroking it as she had done so many times before to get her way.  
  
Merry groaned and closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure. He let himself be pushed back by Estella, where she took him into her mouth and made his orgasm once again, right beside Pippin's lifeless form.  
  
Merry smiled dazedly after, as Estella covered his form in light kisses, before he realised that was exactly as Pippin had done, and he looked to his left, seeing Pippin lay there, cut into pieces, and realised what he had just done.  
  
"NO," he screamed, getting up suddenly and knocking Estella to the ground, where she looked up at him and grinned leeringly, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Hm, that does seem to be a favored word for you tonight, doesn't it my love?"  
  
She crept over to his shuddering, sobbing form, so vulnerable and cold that it only aroused her further.  
  
She tried to take his face and kiss him once more, but he flinched at the touch and jumped to Pippin's body, holding his dead lover's head in his arms and rocking back and forth, pressing his lips into the blood-covered curls.  
  
Eyes shut, Merry could still see Estella in his mind, sneering, getting up, and walking slowly to stand beside him.  
  
"Yes Meriadoc. You are mine, mine for as long as you live." She bent down and grabbed his chin in her hand, forcing him to face her as he opened his eyes, red-rimmed and wet. "I own you," she said icily.  
  
Merry broke out into a fresh burst of tears at the horrible truth of her words. He dropped Pippin's body as she took him into her arms, comforting and soothing as a mother, until he could cry no more.  
  
"Now dear, that I have spared you of the shame and evil which would have come from being with this common whore, I give you this."  
  
She handed him the knife, covered with Pippin's dried blood and small bits of flesh caught in the jagged edges.  
  
Merry held it in his hands, dead eyes staring numbly.  
  
"Free yourself Merry. Stab him."  
  
Merry looked up at Estella, shocked.  
  
"It's wonderfully relieving. Try it."  
  
Merry held the knife above Pippin's body, ready to plunge it in.  
  
"There you go Merry. You're finally sorted out, my poor lovely creature."  
  
A new fire of rebellion and rage spread through Merry's heart at the condescending tone to her words, and he brought the knife back to himself.  
  
"What are you doing Meriadoc?"  
  
He stood up, eyes glinting with the deadly fire of a soul wounded by lost love. Estella stepped back subconsciously when she heard the angry undertone to his voice as he spoke.  
  
"If I am yours as long as I am alive, then I choose to live no more."  
  
And with that he dragged the knife repeatedly over his inner arms, slicing his wrists and bursting veins while Estella watched, horrified.  
  
As things grew darker and more blurry, Merry saw Frodo and Sam burst into the clearing, stopping suddenly in despair at the scene they saw before them.  
  
"Forgive me friends," Merry whispered to the two sorrowful hobbits, using up the last of his strength and falling over, the last he heard being Estella's shrieks of "He's mad! He's mad!"  
  
And then all was gone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father into your hands I commend my spirit. Father into your hands." -System Of A Down, 'Chop Suey'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's not over yet kids.  
  
~me~ 


	7. Why Have You Forsaken Me?

Say by Pooki Ze Great (missus_vicious@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: So we all know Merry and Estella wed right. but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Warning: This is sad, and the next one'll be too.  
  
Archiving: Um. I have no idea what that is...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I could probably convince my mother to let me out of this god-be-damned system that is high school. Instead she says I have five minutes and then homework time (I'd like to see her try).  
  
Rating: Well, if you nod knowingly when I speak of phallic-shaped lollipops, it's cool for you to read. In other words, it's something like R or NC-17, not sure which.  
  
Chapter: 7/8  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
  
Feedback: Please yes, I save it all and print it off and then feel like slightly less of a loser.  
  
Category: Romance/angst/tragedy  
  
A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. REJOICE! I think this is the first story I've written and actually have almost finished in two years. Wow. But I doubt I would've had motivation to keep writing if it hadn't been for all of your guys' lovely comments and so yeah. Thank you guys all. So much. And I've already got a plan in my head for another M/P so yes. Don't forget about this one yet, cos coming next is the Epilogue.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me? In your thoughts forsaken me? In your heart forsaken me? Trust in my self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die." -System Of A Down, 'Chop Suey'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Blackness. Muffled voices as through a wall. Cold and warmth at once. Merry shivered and tried to move, but numbness held him in place.  
  
Slowly he blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light through the curtains.  
  
There were bandages on his wrists, and freshly healed scars up his arms. Where was Pippin?  
  
Horror knocked the breath out of him as his most recent memories rushed back. Pippin dead, Estella convincing him to desecrate Pip's former existence, and his own intended demise.  
  
Why had they brought him back?  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Merry turned his head to the side with an effort, seeing Frodo and Sam come in with joyous expressions at the sight of Merry conscious once more.  
  
Estella walked behind them, the smug look of victory adorning her face.  
  
A single tear rolled down Merry's cheek, and all was black and blurry once more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes. How could I believe such a perfect surprise? ... All the things she said running through my head." -t.A.T.u, 'All The Things She Said'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rain poured down onto Pippin's grave.  
  
The service had ended a good hour ago, but still many stood there mourning the loss.  
  
Merry sadly gazed at the tombstone, not taking notice of his constant shivering from the wet and cold, or of his hair plastered to his face.  
  
It would have been so much better that way.  
  
Instead Merry found himself, Frodo, Sam, and a few others, perhaps a dozen, standing around the unmarked mound of dirt which was Pippin's grave.  
  
The day was morbidly beautiful, exactly the kind Pip would have loved.  
  
Estella was there, an insult to his memory, but Merry never spoke of it.  
  
No one ever discovered the truth.  
  
Estella had won. 


	8. They Lied About You epilogue!

Say by Pooki Ze Great (missus_vicious@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: So we all know Merry and Estella wed right. but who ever said he wanted to?  
  
Warning: Not very cheerful, but hell, ya know you love it..  
  
Archiving: Um. I have no idea what that is...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I would be hanging out with Tizzy, and watching Coyote Ugly because Adam Garcia is gorgeous. Instead, I am... hanging out with Tizzy and watching Coyote Ugly cos Adam Garcia is hot. But that is not the point. The point is that I don't own Lord Of The Rings. The point is also that Harry, my cat, is very orange.  
  
Rating: Well this definitely ain't a high-rating chapter.  
  
Chapter: 8/8 (it's over *sniff*)  
  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
  
Feedback: Please yes, I save it all and print it off and then feel like slightly less of a loser.  
  
Category: Romance/angst/tragedy  
  
A/N: Wow... My chapters made people cry... Crazy. Anyways, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, and please check oiut my BRAND FRICKIN NEW STORY, another M/P slash... naturally... Called 'Confessions.' So go check it the fuck out, kk?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I read the news and they lied about you. They missed the point of it all." -Joydrop, 'Embrace'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meriadoc Brandybuck and Estella Bolger wed on September 11th 1427.  
  
Scarred by that night, Merry never told Frodo and Sam, or anybody else, that Estella's story (that Pippin had been killed by a rogue orc in the woods) was a lie.  
  
However, he, Sam, and Frodo were the only ones who knew that Estella's other lie, that Pippin had raped Merry beforehand, was untrue.  
  
"Peregrin Took" was a name never again spoken in polite society.  
  
Like Dead Petals falling from a wilted rose, Merry's sanity and soul fell down and away to lie deep down in some abyss of his being, never again to bloom.  
  
Estella broke his will, and he soon did all that she told him to.  
  
Eventually, as we all know, at their separate times Frodo and Sam went to the grey havens, leaving Merry as the last one who remembered Pippin as he was.  
  
Merry and Pippin were reunited on December 25th, 1484.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll wait for you there, like a stone. I'll wait for you there, alone, alone." -Audioslave, 'Like A Stone'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...And then Say was no more. 


End file.
